Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a non-volatile memory, and in particular, to a non-volatile memory apparatus and an on-the-fly self-adaptive read voltage adjustment method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Compared with the conventional hard disk apparatus, flash memory has the faster read/write performance and the lower power consumption. The flash memory is a normal data storage device. The flash memory may set the read-voltage in accordance with the read-voltage parameter of the read command issued by the controller. The flash memory may also read the data voltage in accordance with the address of the read command. The flash memory converts the data voltage to the corresponding data to the controller in accordance with the read-voltage. To reduce costs, flash memory technology has evolved to become smaller and smaller geometries and higher and higher density (there are more bits in each memory cell), which may cause the reading error become a major issue of the reliability of flash memory. Due to data retention, read disturb or program disturb and other factors which may cause the data voltage offset to the lower (or higher) voltage outputted by the memory cell, and the offset data voltage may cause data reading error. If the read-voltage is not in the appropriate level, and it may cause more error bits in the read/converted corresponding data.